Jaeger
Bio: Jaeger is originally from the swampy, marshy, mangrove part of Morbus in Dimension X. The Kraang decided to use this seemingly-waste planet as a garbage dump, and a place for prisoners. He gave the Kraang a bunch of trouble for even setting foot (er, tentacle) on Morbus, ripping apart their Kranng body-droids and even setting some prisoners free. Jaeger had a spinosaurus friend, rare as they were, who was lost to the Kraang. He especially got pissed when the Kraang's waste was dumped into the natural ecosystem, depleting prey. This turned the Kraang to prey. Eventually, he was caught and held in the very prison that was on his home planet. Jaeger was able to escape-- easily. After a series of more Kraang headaches, he was caught again and transported to Serot. Serot is a planet where slaves were to mine rock for the stone giants because the stone giants ate the rock on that planet. Those same stone giants work for the Kraang. Jaeger wasn't quite alright with swinging at rock for the entirety of his life benefitting the Kraang, plus they didn't provide quite enough meat for his appetite... which led to disappearing overseers. Vorx, the head overseer of the place, charged him with a death penalty for, yet again, causing headaches and broken bones (or missing limbs, your choice). This death penalty was to be getting eaten by a giant space alien-moster-thing called the Great Chaarg. He didn't kill the Chaarg, but he gave it some grief to lick over the next few months. Since he got to Serot via portal, he got out via portal. This portal was set for Earth, and he ended up in NYC, in the TCRi building. The Kraang there had quite the surprise package. After a run-though of that experience, he was left on the streets, and forced to go into hiding. One night, he ambushed a group of Foot ninjas-- just completely having his way with them. The instance was done in little time, and Jaeger was having more to eat than he's had in weeks. Foot alerted, it took a backup Foot squad, Rahzar, and Fishface to take him in. Bloody and battered, he was nearly out of gas for the night. When presented to Shredder, Shredder saw potential in him, and took him in as a hunter. His target: the turtles. Jaeger has a problem, secretly, with Shredder's alliance with the Kraang, and sometimes thinks about leaving the Clan and finishing his dispute with the Kraang himself. Compatibility/Relatability: Jaeger isn't compatible with anybody (though he'd be great buds with Leatherhead if Jaeger were on his side). He's all in for himself-- he doesn't buddy up. The last time he did was when he was still in Dimension X, and that was going to be the first and last. He does work for Shredder, though, but that doesn't mean he likes him. He obeys because he has to. He does speak, though he never talks just to talk. He keeps his thoughts to himself, unless he wants you to hear them. Jaeger has the typical carnivorous mindset-- he analyzes which opponents are tasty meals, and if he can't eat them, then he figures out how he can dice and decimate them, anyways. He is immensely aggressive, and immensely difficult to beat in a fight. He will fight against the Turtles-- and the Kraang. Shredder often doesn't approve of him tearing up his ally, but Jaeger's past renders it irresistible. His fighting style is merciless and ruthless, yet he can toy around with his opponents for grins. He loves the reactions of other characters when they first see him. Jaeger is like that college-age guy with nothing to lose-- at whatever the cost of others. Category:OC Category:Mutant Category:Spinosaurus Category:Dinosaur